Una oportunidad para el amor
by alin33
Summary: este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...Naruto ya no cree en el amor pero alguien no esta deacuerdo en que ya no quiera pareja.
1. Chapter 1

En medio de un parque se podía ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules, pie ligeramente bronceada y con tres marquitas en cada una de sus mejillas su nombre Naruto Uzumaki. Este veía en una sola dirección donde hace poco se había marchado un chico de cabello naranja con piercing en la cara de cabello naranja su nombre Pain.

Ya era tarde pero él no se movería de ahí las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su cara mientras que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban con lastima.

Cansado de las miradas se dirigió a su departamento una vez ahí cerro todo bien y se dirigió a su cama acostándose en ella.

Naruto: juro que esta es la última vez que me lastiman

Decía mientras nuevas lagrimas empezaban a salir entonces recordó lo que paso en aquel parque.

**Flash Back**

Naruto iba paseando por el parque para intentar calmar su enojo ya que su novio le había dejado plantado en el restaurante que lo había citado. Ese día era su aniversario de 2 años y medio pero el peli naranja el cual nunca llego.

**Naruto:** (no puedo creer que me haga esto, ya habíamos quedado ayer para vernos y celebrar nuestro aniversario que puede ser más importante para que me deje plantado)

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni

magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku

En ese momento sonó su celular interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

**Naruto:** bueno

**¿?: **Naru

_**Naruto:**__ Pain porque me dejaste plantado te espere 3 hrs. En el restaurante_

_**Pain:**__ lo siento mi amor es que estuve ocupado tuve que ir a comprar unos libros urgentes para la universidad_

_**Naruto:**__ podrías haberme llamado antes te hubiera podido acompañar_

_**Pain:**__ lo siento pero te veré esta noche por cierto feliz aniversario_

_**Naruto:**__ feliz aniversario_

Después de eso colgó y guardo su celular

**Naruto**: bueno no tiene caso enojarme…pero ahora que haré tengo la tarde lib…

Naruto paro de repente ya que en el centro del parque estaba Pain besando a un chico rubio que enseguida reconoció como Deidara este y el iban en el mismo salón. Después de salir del pequeño shock que le había causado tal escena se acerco a ellos.

**Naruto:** pero que creen que hacen

Estos al oírlo se separaron enseguida ambos mirándolo con miedo

**Pain:** Na…Naru que haces aquí

**Naruto:** que que hago aquí Salí del restaurante enojado así que decidí ir al parque haber si se me calmaba el enojo y con lo que me encuentro es a mi novio besándose con otro

**Deidara:** bueno esto no pasaría si supieras retener a un hombre.

Esto lo decía con una sonrisa de lado y cruzado de brazos

**Naruto:** (con el seño fruncido y dirigiendo su vista a Pain) me vas a explicar o le tengo que pedir a tu amante que me explique

**Pain:** bien Deidara te veré luego

**Deidara:** como quieras

Cuando Deidara se fue Pain intento abrazar a Naruto pero este no se dejo

**Pain:** ah bien Naru que te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo

_**Naruto:**_ no, quiero que me expliques porque besabas a Deidara…tu novio soy yo no el

**Pain:** Naru yo…

**Naruto:** nada de Naru

**Pain:** no hagas esto Deidara solo es un revolcón y ya

**Naruto:** o sea que pensabas acostarte con el

**Pain:** Naruto te hablare con la verdad… Deidara no significa nada para mi al igual que muchos otros

Naruto: Otros eso quiere decir que me has sido infiel

Decía esto mientras que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que Pain ya arto de la escena que estaban montando y de las personas que los veían interesados

**Pain:** bueno si he estado engañando estos 2 años y medio tú también solo eras un revolcón pero al ver que eras tan bueno en la cama decidí que te quedarías a mi lado

Naruto no soportando lo que acaba de escuchar le dio un puñetazo y con lagrimas en los ojos

**Naruto:** te odio eres un hijo de **** terminamos

**Pain:** (sobándose la zona del golpe) como si me importara hay muchos más que mueren por mi y al final tu vendrás a mi suplicando por que regresemos

Dicho eso empezó a caminar dejando a un muy herido rubio mientras que las personas ahí veían con lastima al chico que no paraba de llorar

**Fin del flash back**

**Naruto:** juro que esta será la última vez que me lastimen porque nunca me volveré a enamorar


	2. Chapter 2

Era un nuevo día en un salón de clases de la universidad de konoha se observaba a Naruto sentado en su pupitre cuando

Buenos días Naru

Decía una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade con piel blanca su nombre Sakura Haruno era la mejor amiga de Naruto.

Hola Sakura

Contestaba Naruto con una sonrisa

Es raro.

Decía esto con un semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados

¿Que?

Siempre llegas a las 7:00 am y ahora estas antes te peleaste con Pain

A ese patán ni me lo recuerdes

Que paso entre ustedes

El muy maldito me estuvo engañando durante toda nuestra relación dijo que solo era un revolcón pero como era muy bueno en la cama se quedó conmigo…por eso ya no me voy a enamorar.

Decía esto con el ceño fruncido mientras que Sakura lo veía con preocupación

Naru tu no eliges si te enamoras o no

Pues ya veremos quién gana si el amor o yo

Naru el amor no es una persona como para que pelees contra el

Ya lo sé pero solo me causa sufrimiento

Buenoporque no intentas salir con alguna chica

Yasalí con Tayuyá y alos 10 min. Se acostó con otro

Una con clase…que sea educada y amable

Te recuerdo a Hinata… ella era linda, amable y de buena familia a los 6 meses estaba embarazada de kiba en verdad nunca lo pensé de ella y ahora soy el padrino de su hijo

Bueno que te parece su primo Neji

Sale con ten – ten y es heterosexual

Bueno que te pare…

Olvídalo… ya decidí que no me volveré a enamorar

Naruto ya te dije tu no decides si te enamoras o no ya verás cuando menos te lo esperes te enamoraras

Ni hablar de las 30 relaciones que he tenido hasta ahora todas han terminado en fracaso… ya sea con engaños, que me voten, que me utilicen o que yo las termine… no permitiré que me vuelvan a lastimar y no pienso lastimar a alguien

No te cierres por una mala relación…

Ya no te preocupes Sakura además solo estoy renunciando al amor no a la vida tampoco voy a matarme y hacerme el mártir yo no soy una chica sentimental y débil

Naruto yo soy una chica

Esto lo decía con un peño en alto

Pero no eres débil es más eres muy fuerte Sakura

Pero…

Sakura ya no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento vio que venía un chico de tez pálida cabello negro y ojos del mismo color su nombre Sai Uchiha

Hola que hacen

Decía este con una sonrisa en el rostro muy falsa

Nada solo discutíamos sobre el amor

Contestaba Sakura

Ya veo por cierto Naru es cierto que engañaste a Pain con otro

Este al escuchar eso se levantó de su asiento enojado

Quien rayos anda diciendo eso

Me lo dijo Sasori y según él se lo dijo Pain

Pues no es cierto el que me engaño fue el no yo pero ya vera cuando lo vea

Entonces ya no andan

Sai es obvio que no después de esto…

Contestaba Sakura con una expresión cansada

Entonces Naru te gustaría tener una cita conmigo

Lo siento Sai pero ya no voy a tener novios ni citas

Na…

Sakura ya no pudo continuar ya que entro un hombre de pelo gris con un parche en un ojo y una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro su nombre Kakashi Hatake este era su maestro de química

Muy bien jóvenes a sus asientos hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo…pasa

Dicho esto entro un azabache alto de pelo negro azulado con las puntas alzadas, ojos negros y piel blanca

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

En todo el salón se escucharon suspiros de las chicas las cuales lo miraban con corazones en los ojos mientras que este las miraba con fastidio

Bien toma asiento donde quieras

Sasuke reviso el salón buscando un asiento cuando localizo uno vacío se dirigió a este mientras que Sakura y Naruto platicaban por medio de papelitos

_Naru no te parece guapo _

_Si es guapo y…_

_Podrías aprovechar tal vez puedas tener una cita con el_

_Sakura deja de molestar con ese asunto no me enamorare y es mi última palabra además si quisiera tener una cita le hubiera dicho si a Sai no pedírsela a un completo desconocido_

_No es un desconocido es el primo de Sai_

_No me importa si es su primo por mi podría ser un rey y mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma NO ME VOY A ENAMORAR_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era la hora del almuerzo Naruto y Sakura se encontraban sentados en una mesa del comedor platicando

\- Por favor Naru solo es una cita

\- No

\- Deja de ser tan infantil

\- No

\- Pe…

Ya no continuo ya que su vista se posó en Sai que estaba acompañado de Sasuke y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran estos así lo hicieron y se sentaron

\- Naru – chan ya pensaste a donde vamos a ir en nuestra cita

\- Sai no habrá cita ya te…

\- De eso nada ningún amigo mío se va a perder del amor

Sakura había interrumpido y esto lo decía mientras tenía la mano derecha en puño y levantada y su pie izquierdo sobre la silla.

\- Sabes Sakura - chan a veces me cuestiono si fue buena idea convencerte para que seas novia de Lee.

Sakura al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba se acomodo bien con un notorio sonrojo mientras que algunos estudiantes se reían por lo bajo ya que querían seguir con su condición actual

\- Naru… Lee no tiene nada que ver

\- Pero si se te está contagiando su actitud solo faltaba que gritaras con la llama de mi juventud

\- Dejando de lado lo de Saku – plasta

\- ¡A quien le dices plasta!

\- A ti…Naru que te parece una salida de amigos

\- Quien más va a ir

\- Solo tú y yo

\- Sai eso ya sería una cita

\- Yo quiero una cita con pene pequeño

\- ¡Sai cierra la boca!

Esto lo decía tanto Sakura como Naruto con el seño fruncido y matando a Sai con la mirada

\- Además ya te dije que no me enamorare mas ni tendré citas ni nada por el estilo

Sasuke se mantenía al margen observando como Sakura intentaba convencer a Naruto de que el amor era algo muy importante y a Sai hablando de su inexistente cita

\- ¡Basta!

Naruto se había hartado

\- Entiendan que ya no quiero enamorarme ni saber nada del amor

Esto lo decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor

\- Pobre Naru… al parecer lo de Pain le afecto demasiado

\- Pero el dijo que estaba bien

\- Y a ti te parece que está bien… Sai tenemos que hacer algo… o es que quieres ver a Naru rodeado de gatos gordos y con cara de amargado

\- Y que aremos….

Naruto se encontraba en las jardineras sentado en la sombra de un árbol con la vista al frente

\- (Ah Sakura no entiende estoy seguro que planeara alguna cita para mí...) oh miren que tenemos ahí

Decía esto mientras mostraba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, se paró de donde estaba y camino a paso rápido hacia un grupo de chicos cuando llego le toco el hombro a un desconcertado peli naranja

\- Hola Pain…

\- Na…Naru que quieres

\- Solo quiero regresarte el favor

Dicho eso le estampo un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que término tirado en el suelo mientras que los demás estudiantes se quedaban boquiabiertos

\- Eso es para que aprendas a no decir mentiras… o es que pensabas que no me iba enterar de que inventaste que te engañe con otro… maldito mentiroso… ah y antes de que me olvide toma esto

Naruto le había arrojado la basura

\- Después de todo eres una basura así que están entre familia

Todos los estudiantes veían como Naruto humillaba a Pain mientras que este no podía creer que ese fuera su rubio nunca lo había visto así y le encantaba.

Mientras en el comedor Sakura estaba pensando y de un momento a otro dirigió su mirada a Sasuke

\- Tu nos ayudaras…


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke poso su vista en la única chica que los acompañaba al escuchar sus palabras, había escuchado bien esta quería que los ayudara debía estar loca para pensar que el ayudaría

—Tu nos ayudaras… convencerás a Naru de que tenga una cita contigo y le mostraras que el amor no apesta

Confirmado la chica estaba loca y el solo alzo una de sus cejas y frunció el ceño, él no iba a ser el príncipe azul del rubio idiota que se había marchado y se lo iba a dar a conocer a la chica para que no se hiciera ilusiones pero no pudo ni decir una palabra cuando su copia barata como le decía a su primo hablo

—Y por qué el

—Por que a ti ya te dijo que no

—Pero el Uchi – Bastardo no sabe nada del amor

Al azabache le broto una pequeña venita al escuchar esto claro que el sabia del amor una cosa era que no se interesara en este.

—Y tu serás todo un experto no copia barata… además yo estoy de acuerdo con Uzumaki…

—Eso sí que no… no permitiré que dos chicos tan jóvenes se pierdan del amor si yo estoy presente.

Sasuke se estaba molestando es que esa peli chicle iba a interponerse en su vida eso nunca lo permitiría.

—Y has pensado en cómo se sentirá el…. Piensa en esto yo lo convenzo de que tengamos una cita, lo enamoro y luego que yo no pienso fingir que lo amo y estar con él para siempre.

—Bueno yo no había pensado en eso

—Hm me lo suponía.

—Yo me sacrifico para estar toda la vida con mi zorrito

—Sai tengo que decírtelo directamente para que entiendas Naruto ya te rechazo, no quiere nada contigo

—Yo no acepto un no como respuesta… leí en un libro que si te esfuerzas conseguirás todo por lo que luches

—Bueno no puedo discutir en eso pero el amor es una cosa muy complicada que no aprenderás en libros.

Sasuke decidió intervenir antes de que esos dos se perdieran en su conversación por tonterías como el amor.

—Entiendan esto Uzumaki tiene razón el amor apesta es solo un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero ningún enamoramiento dura para siempre y lo mejor que puedes hacer con tu vida es olvidarte de él antes de que te hagan sufrir

Sakura observo al azabache sorprendida, este no creía en el amor vaya que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, el sentimiento más importante y lo estaban dejando de lado, eso sí que no, todos eran muy jóvenes como para olvidarse de este además que podrían saber ellos del amor si no le daban ni siquiera una oportunidad, que es lo que pudo ocurrir con ese hombre como para que pensara así acaso…

Se le abrieron los ojos lo más que pudo de pensar en esa posibilidad y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta la idea que atravesaba su mente.

—Acaso ya te has enamorado y te rompieron el corazón.

Sasuke no lo iba admitir en voz alta pero la chica frente a él tenía razón se había enamorado y esa persona no hizo más que romper su corazón y de la peor forma posible pero antes de agregar algo Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos

—Pero claro como no lo pensé antes tú y Naruto se parecen en eso, se cierran al amor solo por una desilusión amorosa por dios ellos no son los únicos en el mundo hay más personas y alguna corresponderá tus sentimientos.

—Yo no he dicho eso

—Pero lo estas demostrando con tus acciones

Sakura se paró de su asiento y se acercó al azabache puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y Sasuke sintió que esta le tenía lastima.

No iba a permitir que alguien le tuviera lastima cuando no sabían nada de su situación y aunque supiera primero muerto antes que verse tan frágil frente alguien.

Por dios ni siquiera había demostrado sus sentimientos frente a su familia y no iba a empezar a hacerlo frente a alguien que apenas había conocido hace un par de horas.

Naruto se encontraba en la dirección tenía claro que se ganaría un severo castigo por todo el alboroto que ocasiono pero es que no lo podo evitar al ver a Pain con su sonrisa sin importarle nada pero claro a el que más le daba si le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos y dejaba que ya no creyera en el amor.

Tal vez sería como decían algunas personas engordaría, viviría solo y con un montón de gatos rodeándolo bueno si así iba a ser su vejes no se opondría a ello pero ya estaba desvariando ahora lo importante era el castigo lo aceptaría con dignidad después de todo él tenía parte de la culpa pero por lo menos había humillado al peli naranja y estaba seguro que le costaría muchos baños el tener que estarse quitando el hedor de basura y algún tiempo para que sanaran los golpes que le había dejado, al pensar en esto no pudo evitar soltar unas risas estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y con gusto lo volvería a hacer.

—Con eso aprenderá a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás

Pain se encontraba en el baño de hombres intentando lavar su cabello, el rubio se le había pasado la mano con su venganza claro él lo había engañado y le había dejado como el malo de la película pero esa no era razón suficiente para arruinar su imagen.

Claro que le había encantado ver esa faceta de Naruto y lo conquistaría de nuevo ese sería su castigo por haberlo humillado frente a toda la escuela.

—De seguro que saltara a mis brazos cuando le diga que regresemos ahora que vi esa faceta de él, haremos sadomasoquismo en la cama y cuando me aburra lo dejare pero primero lo humillare como él lo hizo conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era la hora de la salida, como anhelaba irse a casa como ellos y no estar sentado en su lugar con una hoja en blanco debajo de sus manos, su castigado seria hacer un ensaño con un mínimo de cinco mil palabras sobre cómo comportarse en la escuela, además tendría que limpiar el auditorio y pedirle disculpas al peli naranja, lo cual aunque le costara otro castigo no haría.

—Todo es culpa de Pain

—Naruto tú lo golpeaste y le arrojaste basura encima además de insultarlo.

El rubio volteo a ver a la chica, él era consciente de lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía hasta con gusto lo volvería a hacer y con este pensamiento se formó una pequeña sonrisa, oh como le hubiera gustado tener una foto de Pain cubierto de basura, pagaría cualquier precio por ella.

—Naruto no te rías

—No puedo evitarlo Sakura, en verdad me dolió lo que me hizo… ¿entonces por qué yo no puedo vengarme?

—Ah Naruto no creo que esa sea la forma…mejor demuéstrale que no lo necesitas… tienes varios pretendientes en la universidad por que no sales con uno de ellos o por lo menos dale una oportunidad a Sai

—No, mi decisión está tomada y no la cambiare, mejor dime que haces aquí

—Vine a ayudarte con el ensayo porque estoy segura que no llevas ni siquiera un párrafo.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos con eso.

—Sakura eres mi heroína.

—Si claro.

La peli rosa no pudo evitar sonreír, su amigo la necesitaba y ella como su mejor amiga lo ayudaría además podría intentar convencerlo, no lo había logrado con el azabache pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Haría que esos dos volvieran a creer en el amor.

*—*—*—*—*

Pain esperaba en la entrada de la universidad con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y recargado en la pared, esperando a que el rubio saliera para poder hablar con él, seguro este se arrojaría a sus brazos cuando le diera la noticia.

Pero se estaba cansado de esperar, se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace tres horas, acaso Naruto se le había escapado… eso sí que no. El rubio le pertenecía desde el momento en que lo vio y no iba a permitir que este se alejara de él.

Con ese pensamiento se decidió a buscarlo por la universidad hasta encontrarlo y si era necesario iría a su casa.

*—*—*—*—*

—Po fin

Naruto estiraba los brazos, hace unos momentos había terminado de limpiar y el ensayo lo tenía Sakura, la cual revisaba que estuviera bien escrito.

—Gracias Sakura por ayudarme

—Agradécemelo dándole una oportunidad a Sai.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vas a tener una cita con él.

Naruto arrugo la frente, es que su amiga esperaba que se enamorara de Sai, no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara no podía ver al pelinegro en plan romántico.

—No Sakura

—Pero

—Esperas que le de ilusiones a Sai cuando estas no existen, no quiero romperle el corazón y que el termine odiándome o acabe como yo.

—Exageras, tú lo que necesitas es tiempo.

—Aunque pase el tiempo seguiré sin enamorarme

—Entonces necesitas a alguien a tu lado… como dice el dicho un clavo saca otro clavo.

—Eso es peor aún, Sai no se merece que lo engañe de esa forma… ¡Terminaría odiándome de por vida!

—Estoy segura que no te odiara, solo dale una oportunidad. Si esto no funciona yo misma le diré que deje de intentarlo.

—Pero…

— ¡Naruto!

Sakura y Naruto voltearon a la entrada del auditorio, la chica arrugo el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Naruto solo se mostró confundido por verlo ahí.

— ¿Pain?

El peli naranja se acercó a los dos adolescentes, esperaba que cuando encontrara al rubio estuviera solo pero que importaba si la peli rosa estaba con él, seguro todo lo que decían de ella eran puras exageraciones, era imposible que esa chica a lado del rubio fuera tan fuerte como para dejarte alguna fractura.

Cuando Naruto se recuperó del pequeño shock que le causo ver a su ex pareja frente a él, decido ser el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… quería hablar contigo a solas

Sakura se empezaba a enojar, ella no abandonaría a su amigo con un patán como él.

—Ni creas que me voy

—Este es un asunto que no te incumbe

—Lo que tengas que decir hazlo frente a Sakura, ella no tiene por qué irse.

El no deseaba quedarse a solas con Pain, prefería que alguien estuviera presente si tenía que hablar con él.

—Quiero que regresemos

Naruto arrugo el ceño, en verdad Pain esperaba que regresaran después de lo que había hecho, no, el no regresaría con alguien en quien no confiaba, quien le aseguraba que no lo volvería a engañar como lo había hecho, le estaban entrando unas terribles ganas de matar al chico frente a él o por lo menos golpearlo hasta que se cansara.

Pero alguien se le adelanto, Sakura le había dado un puñetazo a Pain quien como resultado había caído a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban, volteo a ver a su amiga y se arrepintió de hacerlo, esta estaba furiosa, no incluso esa palabra se quedaba corta.

Solo había visto una vez a su amiga así y el pobre chico que la hizo enojar no termino nada bien, y como hacerlo después de la golpiza que le había dado, hasta tuvo suerte de seguir con vida aunque tuvo que estar en el hospital por todo un mes.

Cuando Pain se recuperó del golpe vio a la chica que se había atrevido a golpearlo, esta lo mataba con la mirada, estaba seguro que hasta sería capaz de matarlo en ese preciso momento, tenía que huir, la chica si era peligrosa cuando se enojaba, vio como esta se acercaba a él. Parecía querer dejar sus huellas incrustadas en el suelo de lo fuerte que pisaba, el instintivamente retrocedió aun estando en el suelo.

Sakura paró cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de Pain, iba a ser que sufriera por haber dañado a su amigo, nadie se metía en sus planes y ella no le confiaría a su despistado amigo otra vez al peli naranja.

—Escucha bien, porque no lo pienso repetir, aléjate de Naruto o lo lamentaras.

Escuchaba bien, esa mujer lo estaba amenazando… ¡a él! Por favor no le tendría miedo, el regresaría con Naruto sin importar nada y nadie, ella no sería la excepción, así que con decisión se paró del suelo para hacerle frente a la chica.

—Y qué piensas hacer si no quiero.

No quería presenciar un asesinato y mucho menos que su mejor amiga fuera la responsable, así que decidió intervenir antes de que Pain firmara su sentencia de muerte.

—Pain, estás loco si crees que regresare contigo.

—Pero zorrito, yo te amo

—Hipócrita, si en verdad lo amaras no lo hubieras engañado.

—Tú qué sabes.

La situación no parecía querer calmarse, Sakura y Pain se lanzaban miradas que estaba seguro podrían matar a cualquiera, en cualquier minuto se empezarían a golpear y él no iba a permitir que el chico golpeara a una mujer aunque esta supiera defenderse sola.

—Sakura tiene razón, nunca regresaría contigo, no podría aunque quisiera.

—Porque si yo te amo y tú me amas lo más común es que regresemos.

Lo que dijo Pain, lo hizo reflexionar en serio lo seguía amando y por eso no quería intentar nada con Sai u otra persona…

—No…en eso te equivocas, yo ya no te amo, tú destruiste todo mi amor.

Si el chico frente a él había terminado con todo su amor y Sakura aunque no le había gustado lo último, no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de victoria hacia Pain.

—Ya escuchaste a Naruto, así que es mejor que te vayas.

—Te recuperare, cuente lo que cueste.


	6. Chapter 6

MeliKsta no me molesta tu comentario al contrario te agradezco por el concejo y pensé mejor utilizar el guion largo aunque no sé muy bien como se utiliza espero y me puedas dar más concejos para mejorar.

*—*—*—*

Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto, su primer día de escuela y ya odiaba ir a ella y todo por culpa de una chica con un color de cabello horrible.

Sakura Haruno no lo había dejado tranquilo en todo el descanso y entre clases le mandaba notas y todo sobre el mismo tema… el amor.

Además esta estaba en las mismas clases que él, de haber sabido que así seria su estadía en la universidad en la carrera de medicina hubiera elegido mejor administración de empresas como su padre y hermano.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando que la molestia bajara y tuvo que abrirlos al escuchar como tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

Con pesadez la abrió y parado a un lado se pudo ver a un hombre muy parecido a él, lo único que los diferenciaba era que este tenía unas pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos y el cabello largo atado en una coleta además que era más alto que el.

— Itachi que quieres

—Solo vine a saber cómo te fue en tu primer día.

Después de escuchar eso arrugo el ceño recordando todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día. .

—Quita esa cara hermanito, no te pudo ir tan mal.

—Estoy pensando seriamente cambiarme de carrera o de universidad

Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y regresando a su cama mientras que Itachi lo seguía por atrás.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pregunto Itachi con cierta duda ya que Sasuke empezaba a fruncir mas el ceño de seguir así juraba que le saldrían arrugas a tan corta edad.

—Hay una loca que se cree Cupido y me quiere emparejar con uno de sus amigos, el cual no cree en el amor.

Oh eso si que no se lo esperaba Itachi pero a su pequeño hermano no le haría nada mal volver a salir con alguien después de todo ya había pasado un año desde lo que había pasado con Ino tal vez podría ayudar a la casamentera.

Con esto último mostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se sentó a lado de su hermano, esperando que este tuviera ganas de escucharlo.

*—*—*—*

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en un pequeño parque el cual estaba ubicado a unas dos cuadras de la universidad, la primera todavía molesta por lo que había pasado y el rubio intentando calmarla.

—Vamos Sakura no es para tanto.

—Claro que lo es por su culpa tú no quieres creer en el amor pero esto no se quedara así ya verá cuando lo vea ahora si no me contendré y lo golpeare hasta que me canse o mínimo que quede inconsciente.

—Sakura te podrían expulsar si haces eso.

—No me importa…. ¡Lo moleré a golpes!

Decía esto mientras se paraba y salía fuego de sus ojos. Naruto empezaba a asustarse de que su amiga se desquitara con él, no tenia opción si quería calmarla tendría que hacer algo que no quería

— Sakura saldré con Sai

Enseguida de decir eso la peli rosa volteo a verlo incrédula, había escuchado bien Naruto le daría una oportunidad a Sai… eso…eso era maravilloso, tendría que ayudar al pelinegro para que este no hiciera ninguna tontería que empeorara la situación y darle algunos consejos de cómo sería una cita ideal para el rubio.

Mostro una sonrisa y en seguida se fue corriendo sin decirle nada al rubio que solo veía como esta se iba en una dirección que él no conocía y con un solo pensamiento recorrió su mente.

— _(Sakura está loca)_

*—*—*—*

Sai se encontraba en su apartamento con una sola toalla en su cintura apenas había terminado de bañarse y ahora se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de jugo cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre se dirigió a la puerta una vez que la abrió vio a Sakura parada enfrente con la respiración entre cortada.

—Naruto acepto salir contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Naruto acepto salir contigo.

Fue lo que escucho provenir de los labios de la chica y sin esperar contestación paso al apartamento de su pálido amigo, el cual solo la veía con duda.

Es que la chica no tenia vergüenza él se encontraba casi desnudo, no era una buena impresión lo que daría a los vecinos, una chica y un chico solos en un apartamento, uno casi desnudo seguramente lo tacharían de pervertido y esa no era la impresión que quería darle a su rubio amigo.

Vio como la peli rosa entraba a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acerco quedándose en la entrada de su cuarto recargado, vio como esta tiraba su ropa al suelo para después voltear hacia él.

—Necesitamos ir de compras tu ropa es un asco—Decía mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro para después detenerse y verlo otra vez—También necesitamos que entrenes y hacer planes para una cita perfecta.

Suspiro lo mejor era hacerle ver a la chica que se encontraba medio desnudo, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros para mantenerla quieta, claro que el también estaba emocionado por la cita y aria que Naruto se enamorara de él pero no era para que esta se comportara de esa forma.

—Sakura estoy casi desnudo

Termino diciendo para recibir un puño en su mejilla izquierda, que lo tiro al suelo, levanto la vista solo para contemplar a una peli rosa roja de la cara y con sus manos abrasándose a ella misma, mientras le decía pervertido. Por un segundo en su mente cruzo el pensamiento de que se veía linda, lástima que a él le gustaban los chicos aunque Sakura no se diferenciaba mucho de uno era un chica.

Es decir era plana con una fuerza brutal increíble pero con un cuerpo delicado, como cualquier mujer.

—Me voy… nos vemos mañana

Termino diciendo Sakura mientras salía de la habitación para después solo escuchar un portazo que provenía de la entrada. Sai se paro y fue a la cocina por hielo, no quería que Naruto se asustara en su primera cita.

Mañana tendría que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro sobre citas… no, mejor aun iría con Kakashi.

*—*—*—*

Un nuevo día daba inicio, las clases transcurrían normales, Naruto solo veía por la ventana aburrido, cuando algo llamo su atención, varios estudiantes en el patio formados escribiendo una frase. No lo dio importancia y volvió su vista al frente cuando el maestro le pidió poner atención.

Pocos minutos después había un gran bullicio afuera, varios estudiantes y maestros veían por las ventanas pensaba voltear a ver pero toco el timbre de cambio de hora y el rubio se paró de su asiento para salir del aula, mientras que un azabache observaba la frase creada por los estudiantes la cual decía "Naruto te amo regresa conmigo Pain".

Si no se equivocaba era el ex novio de Uzumaki y el culpable de que este ya no quisiera intentar enamorarse, solo cruzo por su mente una palabra.

—Patético

El rubio ni siquiera se había molestado en saber la razón del bullicio, mostro una sonrisa burlona, seguramente el chico aria el ridículo cuando le preguntara al oji azul su respuesta.

Cuando eso pasara el quería estar en primera fila para burlarse más fácilmente, igual que el rubio se paró de su asiento y salió del aula para ir a su siguiente clase con una tal Tsunade.

*—*—*—*

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, escuchaba que muchos a su alrededor susurraban algo pero a él no le importaba ahora solo tenía cabeza para preocuparse por la cita con Sai, no quería herir a su amigo si algo salía mal.

—Naruto

Escucho la voz de su amiga atrás de el por lo cual volteo, esta llego a su lado y emprendieron nuevamente el camino.

—Ayer hable con Sai, el día aun no está decidido así que él te avisara cuando va a ser su cita.

Decía la peli rosa con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, ella ya había visto el mensaje de Pain y por nada del mundo permitiría que este lo viera, capaz y lo perdonaba así que lo mejor era mantenerlo distraído.

—Hoy entrare a tu clase.

Vio como Naruto mostraba una cara llena de duda, ya sabía lo que le diría y ya había pensado en su mentira.

—No te tocaba por la abuela Tsunade.

—Sí pero me dijo que estaba ocupada hoy por eso estaré contigo para pasar el tiempo. Supongo que los demás estudiantes estarán con sus amigos.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a Naruto por el brazo y lo empezaba a jalar.

—Sabes mañana tengo una cita con Lee y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme al centro comercial a comprarme algo lindo.

*—*—*—*

Era el primer descanso y Naruto se encontraba en el patio esperando a sus demás amigos, Sakura había ido al baño por lo cual no se encontraba con él.

Sasuke se encontraba a una considerable distancia del rubio escondido atrás de un árbol, estaba seguro que Pain aprovecharía el descanso para acercarse a Naruto y tal como lo pensaba el chico se acercaba, observo que Uzumaki fruncía el ceño, no escuchaba bien lo que decían así que decidió acercarse, varios estudiantes también hicieron lo mismo que el.

—Hola Naruto —Dijo Pain con una sonrisa

—Que quieres —Contesto con una voz cargada de enojo.

—Venia a saber tu respuesta por mi mensaje de esta mañana

Respondió Pain confundido, esperaba que el rubio lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos pero no era así por su parte Naruto mostro un rostro lleno de confusión para después mostrar uno enojado.

—No sé de qué diablos me hablas.

Dijo solo para que todos a su alrededor empezaran a reír, el no le encontraba graciosa la situación, el peli naranja lo agarrara del brazo, el intentaba zafarse tenía muy en claro que este se encontraba molesto además no pensaba dejar que este le pusiera un dedo encima.

— ¡Hice algo romántico por ti y tu ni en cuenta… que tan idiota se puede ser!

Sasuke tomo del brazo al peli naranja, no pensaba interferir pero este podría lastimar al rubio y el grito que había dado era su boleta de entrada además su primo lo molestaría si se enteraba de que él estaba presente cuando el ex novio golpeo a su ángel, prefería ahorrarse el regaño.

—Suéltalo

Dijo con una voz que no daba opciones. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, chasqueo molesto ante esto, lo mejor era sacar al rubio de ahí así que apretó mas su agarre logrando que el peli naranja soltara a su presa para después tomar de la mano al rubio y llevárselo.

Naruto se mantenía callado y seguía al azabache sin protestar, le alegraba que este le hubiera ayudado pero le tendría que dejar muy en claro que el no necesitaba ayuda.

Sakura iba siguiendo a los dos adolescentes, había llegado cuando el azabache interfirió pero no quería acercarse para no arruinar el momento, lo sentía por Sai pero Sasuke se veía mejor a lado de Naruto, ya después se encargaría de conseguirle una pareja ahora lo importante era realizar una escena romántica para los dos enfrente de ella.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento vio que el azabache soltaba a Naruto y después volteaba a verlo.

—Uzumaki espero que no te hagas ilusiones románticas conmigo

Dijo el azabache, Sakura quiso en ese momento ir y golpearlo hasta cansarse, había arruinado todo, era claro que con Uchiha no contaba, ya sabía que el mejor candidato para el rubio era Sai.

—Estás loco teme—Termino diciendo Naruto—Yo nunca volveré a enamorarme y dudo mucho que si lo hiciera fuera por ti.

Sasuke mostro una pequeña sonrisa, le alegraba el rubio, el lo entendía y los dos estaban de acuerdo en que el amor era un asco.

—Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos

Dijo estirando su mano la cual Naruto recibió gustoso con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás.

Dicho eso los dos empezaron a caminar con dirección a la cafetería. Mientras que Sakura arrugaba la frente, aria que esos dos crean en el amor.

*—*—*—*

Itachi se encontraba a una distancia prudente de la escuela para que su hermanito no lo viera.

Vio como empezaban a salir algunos estudiantes, entre ellos a una chica con el cabello de color rosa chillón, se acerco a ella.

— ¿Sakura Haruno?—Esta volteo a verlo asintiendo— Soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke y quería ver si podíamos hablar en privado.

La chica acepto y los dos se fueron a una heladería, la cual se ubicaba a dos cuadras de la escuela. Una vez que ordenaron, la peli rosa lo observo.

—De que querías que hablemos Itachi.

Dijo la chica y el nombrado se mostro serio.

—Mi hermano me dijo que andas intentando conseguirle pareja —Esta asintió—Quería saber si necesitas ayuda.

Sakura mostro una sonrisa de complicidad, en verdad necesitaba ayuda, dos personas eran demasiado para ella mas si estos eran testarudos y no entendían palabras.

—De acuerdo—Dijo mientras mostraba su mano— nos ayudaremos mutuamente y aremos que esos dos se enamoren así sea lo último que hagamos.

Itachi tomo la mano que esta le ofrecía, al tener a Sakura frente a él, no pudo evitar una sonrisa era tal y como su ototo – baka la había descrito.


	8. Chapter 8

Suspiro por enésima vez en una hora, sinceramente se imaginaba su tarde viendo películas, acostado en su cama, jugando videojuegos incluso realizando la tarea… todo menos ser el pañuelo de la grimas de un tipo tan hiperactivo como lo era Lee.

—Sakura me engaña —Escucho que repetía una vez más— Y no puedo contra el tipo porque es apuesto…Como puedo recuperar al amor de mi vida si hay alguien mejor que yo…. Naruto… ¿qué debo hace?

Esto ya era demasiado tenia mejores cosas que hacer así que separo a su amigo de él y lo vio a los ojos con la expresión mas seria que poseía.

—Lee en primera Sakura nunca te seria infiel y si ya no te amara te lo diría directamente— Vio como el pelinegro iluminaba sus ojos esperanzado— Y en segunda le pides a la persona incorrecta consejos de amor.

*—*—*—*

Estaba molesta llevaba una maldita hora esperando a cierto rubio que había citado en la plaza y este no llegaba, el plan era sencillo Itachi llevaría a Sasuke al centro comercial ahí se encontrarían y se encargarían de dejar a los chicos solos y en un ambiente romántico pero no podía llevarse a cabo si uno no daba señales de vida.

Ya era suficiente espera y sacó su celular marcando el numero de la persona que le interesaba en este momento, pasó un minuto y una voz cansada le respondió con un bueno.

—Naruto más vale que traigas tu trasero ahora mismo o visitaras el hospital con algunas costillas rotas.

Fue lo único que dijo para después escuchar como alguien había colgado, mostró una sonrisa el oji azul ya venía en camino, mando un mensaje a su cómplice.

*—*—*—*

Miraba incrédulo al adolecente frente a él… ¿una cita?... arrugo la frente ese azabache debía estar loco, el era un hombre mayor que bien podría pasar por su padre y le pedía una cita, suspiro, sabía que el adolescente era raro pero una cita era lo último que cruzaría por su mente, tomo el hombro del chico.

—Escucha Sai — Este le prestaba mucha atención— Soy tu profesor y soy mayor que tu por lo tanto no puedo tener una cita contigo.

—No Kakashi – sensei… yo no quiero una cita con usted solo quiero que me enseñe como realizar la mejor cita o que es lo que debo hacer.

— ¿Por qué yo?— Si bien había entendido mal eso no quitaba su curiosidad.

—Es catalogado como el más sexy profesor y todo un Casanova

Fue la simple respuesta del menor con una sonrisa en su rostro, una gota de sudor surco su frente ¿de donde había sacado eso que era un Casanova?... Sai se veía ilusionado y no quería quitarle las alas, suspiro y solo asintió, de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Tengo una idea.

Fue lo único que dijo para empezar a caminar con el azabache atrás de él y media hora después los dos se encontraban en su casa específicamente en el cuarto del mayor.

—Sai lo que te voy a mostrar es muy importante—Este lo veía curioso pero no decía nada— Este libro te ayudara con lo de tu cita y si quieres llegar a mas.

Se dirigió al ropero ahí estaba escondido su más valioso tesoro mientras que el pelinegro solo lo seguía con la mirada y su eterna sonrisa, se giro y empezó a caminar en dirección al adolescente

—Debes cuidarlo con tu vida—Dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño libro— Cuando lo termines me lo entregas.

Vio el libro con interés en la portada estaba una chica huyendo de un hombre, los dos con una sonrisa, en letras rojas se podía leer icha icha Paradise… ¿ese pequeño libro le iba ayudar a idear la cita perfecta?, miro a su profesor y se encogió de hombros, él era el adulto y tenía más experiencia dio las gracias y salió del lugar.

*—*—*—*

El plan estaba saliendo bien, Itachi y Sakura se habían visto hace unos cinco minutos e iniciaron, la peli rosa había logrado que el rubio chocara con el azabache y de ahí el mayor había desaparecido mientras que ella se dirigió a una tienda de ropa alegando que se probaría alguna. Con eso logro que los dos se quedaran solos en un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Que es de tu vida teme?

Pregunto el rubio esperando con eso iniciar una conversación por su parte el azabache sintió una pequeña vena en su frente, ese idiota se había atrevido a insultarlo.

—No me digas teme, dobe.

Sakura por lo mientras veía cada prenda a su disposición necesitaba ponerse hermosa para Lee, Naruto ya le había contado lo que pensaba este y ella necesitaba decirle la situación, seguro que entendería.

—Estás segura que debemos dejarlos solos—Volteo al escuchar a alguien cerca de ella solo para mostrar una sonrisa. — ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

—No te preocupes Itachi, todo saldrá bien.

Se encogió de hombros al escuchar la respuesta de la chica para girarse e irse a dar una vuelta.


End file.
